One restanrant, 10 dragon
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: One-Shot. What happen when you put 10 dragon in a restaurant...bad thing indead. Happy New Year!


**This is something I came up on the fly while reading a story about the digidestened leader going to Cheeky Cheese and I decided to make something similar for New Year. Hope you all like it.**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that aren't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Talking"**

' **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Thinking'**

" _Technique/Attack"_

 **~Story start~**

It all started with a normal day, a normal restaurant and 10 not so normal people. The 10 dragon knight, going to a normal restaurant for the New Year… and the fact that their wife wanted them to have fun and have the day for themselves. So here they were, in the human world in front of a restaurant name Mc Donald, they didn't know fuck about it, it was the first they saw while walking down the road. Before entering the establishment Tai ask a question "Hey guy's, I just thought about something, did anyone of you guy's think about what we were going to eat cause I surly didn't." he ask his friend "Nan, we thought about it but thought it would be a better idea to just chose on the spot." Replied Marcus "So, there's a little parade not far (AN: If you guys ever visited Lachine, then I'm talking about the little parade that seem to come every summer.) "Yeah so how 'bout we get lunch and then go see what's happening over there." Proposed Mark to the other "Sounds like a plan to me! Let's do it!" Replied Raven. So they all got in and went to get something to eat (AN: If you don't know the food from Mc Donald then I don't know where you live and don't want to ever do there). Tai got a Mc Chicken with a coke, Davis got a Cesar Salad with water, Takato and Takuya got some Chicken Wrap with some fries and some Root bear to drink, Marcus and Gajeel got two poutine and some coke, Laxus, Mark, Natsu and Raven got big mac with fries. When they all got there thing they went to the little parade not far from the restaurant "So how 'bout we all split up and got see what's happening?" Asked Laxus "YEAH!" Was his replies. They all split up and went to explore the carnival.

-With Takuya and Marcus-

They went to see the hammer competition (You know the thing were you have to hit a target has hard has you can with a hammer and if you hit it hard enough you get a prise) "Hey Marcus," began Takuya "I bet you can't knock that bell of the poll by hitting the thing hard enough." Challenged Takuya "You ready to lose that bet?" Ask Marcus before he went and grab the hammer. He swung it so hard that when it hit the target, the ground broke with the target and the strength meter broke with the bell sent flying somewhere else… with all the people that were watching. "Oups…" was all Marcus said while Takuya was laughing on the ground.

-With Tai, Davis, Takato and Gajeel-

They went to play a dart game…and got a bit overwork and destroyed the game stall with a couple iron spear, wood tendril, spear stab and some smoke spear… how anti-climactic…

-With Laxus and Mark-

They went to try a roller coaster and kind of wreak the whole thing in frustration after seeing the line of people waiting to try it out…(AN: I'm kind of losing my imagination here…s'cuse me, it's 9:40 and I've been partying for the last three day…)

-With Natsu and Raven-

They went to try the fishing game…and turn the stand into a frozen cube with fire coming from it…

-Timeskip: After the day-

"…" was the only thing on their mind when after their wife got there to see what they were doing… they weren't very pleased to see halve of the place torn to shred… What did you expect, having 10 dragon with no social skill in one restaurant… bad things tend to happen… Yeah, not happing next year.

 **Hope you guys like it, kind of ran out of idea near the end but oh well, what are you going to do about it. Anyway, see you all next year in 2016! Happy New Year!**


End file.
